


When the Stormwall Hits

by danniperson



Series: Boon and Curse [2]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniperson/pseuds/danniperson
Summary: With the highstorm brings a pull to Kaladin that Shallan cannot resist.





	When the Stormwall Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to A Storm Away and Passions Below. Pure porn.

Months Shallan had spent avoiding the man, only to be irresistibly drawn to him the night of a highstorm. Her feet carried her to his rooms, mind fuzzing and unaware of her body's magnetic pull to him until his door was within sight. Shallan frowned, slowing and nearly halting, stumbling forward as she warred with herself.

A chill rolled down her spine even as a fire lit the rest of her body, burning at her core. "What's happening to me?" she whispered to Pattern. He drifted up her dress, buzzing confusedly between her breasts. Shallan briskly shook her head, continuing a hesitant pace towards his room. 

Nothing had been the same since last she saw him, when she'd kissed him and lured him to bed with her. Shallan had surrendered her maidenhead to a man who was not her husband, and not destined to be. Shame churned her stomach, for not resisting her desires, and guilt for betraying Adolin. She had never considered how weak she would be, alone to him and so close. Ignoring her attraction to him had been easy until the moment she'd faced reciprocation. Foolishness, to let him in once she'd escaped his embrace. That night had taught her a lesson, one she'd adhered to strongly until tonight. 

Shallan had been in a near trance since before the highstorm, having thrown herself zealously into her studies. Sating her appetite had only urged a hotter desire. Her body ached. She dreamed of him inside of her and awoke frequently with a yearning so strong she nearly sobbed. She touched herself shamefully in the darkness and solitude of nightfall, but her body clenched, never quite satisfied. Though no one else was aware of her struggles, she was humiliated by how powerfully he had affected her. To be so distracted by such a base desire! She knew men to be prey to their sexual urges, but she'd never heard of such a thing in a woman. If a woman were open sexually, it was normally for reasons other than arousal. Power, money, attention, or the like. 

 _But really, what do you know about it? You were innocent as a lamb when he took you_. 

Cursing to herself, Shallan spun around, striding the opposite way. She made it several yards away in mere moments, but the opening of a door halted her progress. Glancing over her shoulder, she see Kaladin peering suspiciously down the corridor. Dark eyes widened in surprise to see her, then narrowed. He had obviously noticed her distance from him. Shallan took only an instance of pride that fell away as she dashed back down the hallway towards him. 

She crashed into him, slamming his body back into the door, the door slapping into the wall and Kaladin grunted with the force of it, his hands flying up to grasp her waist. Hastily, Kaladin moved them to the right, kicking the door closed behind him as he pressed her into the wall. Their mouths brushed skin and hair alike, trying to meet but missing in their desperation. 

"Wait...wait. What are you doing, are you mad?" Kaladin hissed. Strong arms caged her, his palms flat on the wall, pushing his body from hers though they trembled. Shallan's gaze fluttered away, licking her lips, feeling heat build from her chest to her temples. 

"Likely, to have fallen into bed with you," she snapped. 

"Dragged me, more like," he retorted.

"Heralds help me," she growled, grabbing his face, "I am losing my mind." And she kissed him. 

In a matter of minutes they were in a chair, Shallan straddling him. She couldn't recall when they got there, or more than a vague movement of bodies, their lips never parting. She scrambled out of his lap, breath ragged as she clumsily tugged at her dress. She managed to free her safehand, blushing harder as his eyes darkened, narrowed in on the exposed limb. 

"Are you going to help me or are you going to gape at me?" she snapped, bringing her arms to her chest, safehand tucked beneath her freehand. What was she thinking? Nothing at all, as it turned out. 

"Come here," he said gently, his voice and touch softer than any in other in tonight's encounter. Face burning, she stepped to him, allowing him to unfasten her dress. Her arms returned to their previous position, this time with her arms covering her breasts. Her skirts pooled around her feet and Kaladin's hair was soft against her belly as he kissed just above her womanhood. His tongue probed between her folds and her legs became unsteady beneath her, hands shooting out to grasp his shoulders to steady herself. 

Kaladin lapped slowly, gently at that most intimate area until her nails bit into his skin. She swayed uncontrollably, sobbing helplessly at the pleasure wracking her body. Kaladin shushed her, leaning back into the chair and tugging her back into his lap. He kissed at her sweaty shoulder and neck, manhood straining against his trousers against her thigh. Shallan was more aware of the wetness between her legs by then, and the clenching of her body making her all the more aware of its emptiness. Shallan turned enough to kiss his temple as he kissed her flesh, hand snaking between them to rub between his legs. Kaladin gasped sharply, tensing as her hand curled around him. Shallan had not truly explored him during their last fornication, and she was afraid she wouldn't be more able-minded tonight. 

Indeed, only seconds later she impatiently fumbled with the fastenings, pulling him free. She shifted her legs, lifting herself, guiding him into her. Kaladin groaned against her breast, fingers biting into her hips. Those hands guided her as she moved upon him, uncertain shifting evolving to a graceful dance. The feel of him in her burned, but it faded to a more pleasant building of pressure. Shallan was in control this time, taking all she wanted from him. Kaladin suckled at each breast, hips rolling along to her every movement, pulling the names of all ten heralds from her throat. But she stole from him, too, the name of the Almighty and the Stormfather as the storm raged without and within. 

"This is normal for humans?"

Shallan shrieked at the sound of Pattern's voice. Kaladin moved swiftly, taking her in his arms and twisting her to the side so that he shielded her modesty with his own body. Pattern, she noted, beside the pool of her clothing. A spark of light drifted excitedly over his form. That must be his spren, Syl.

"Syl!" he barked. "What have I  _told you_?"

"He stayed," Syl remarked petulantly.

"OUT!" Kaladin and Shallan screamed at the same time. 

"Ash's eyes," Shallan groaned, burying her face in his neck. Kaladin held her with care, and she felt him move as if to guide their bodies apart. Shallan stiffened and batted his hands away, pushing him back into the chair.

She'd already paid the price of her wantonness. And she would have what she paid for. 


End file.
